NATM TRUTH OR DARE!
by noahandrexarementforeachothere
Summary: what happens when you leave crazy oc's, natm characters and a laptop alone... truth or dare so send your dares :D m for not knowing what kind of dares i'll get and yes i except all kinds of dares


Erica- hey guys get your behinds up I've got an excellent idea!

Shaun- yea fat chance more like a horror for us

Sango- lets listen to what she say's Scottie boy

Shaun- *pouts*

Erica- thank you anyway let's play truth or dare since we've got some dares from our friends at school

Larry- but don't those things usually end with someone getting hurt?

Brandon- pffft hurt is an understatement

Erica- *glares* anyway let's play okay the first one's from missnicoleygard

Tayla- like we can't guess who that's from

Erica- anyway let's get on with them

Hi guys it's me :D why didn't you let me be on this :'( anyway on the dares I dare taila to run up to the Neanderthal's and throw skittles at them whilst screaming 'taste the rainbow' Tayla=Every time some one cough's shout 'your mom's a bicycle' Shaun=run up to a person outside of the museum and ask 'did you steal my sandwich!' X3 Brandon=kiss Shaun Shaun=let Brandon kiss you Alex= take a nude picture of yourself and show it to a little girl (rip little girl's innocence, hope and dreams) Ahkmenrah=do you like sango Sango=would you bear ahk's children? \:D Dexter=can I get a hug *pulls super kawaii face no one can resist* Anyhow bye ;3

Erica- ha good one! Okay taila

Talia- what?

Sango- you've got to go up to the Neanderthals and shout taste the rainbow whilst throwing skittles at them

Talia- awesome! But I don't have any skittles :(

*skittles magically appear in her hand*

Talia- god does exist okay see you *walks away whilst tayla trails behind with her camera*

Sango- O_O okay since tayla's gone I'll go straight onto Shaun's dare you've got to run up to a person outside the museum and shout did you steal my sandwich

Shaun- sound's easy enough and there's a post man better get him while I can *runs and starts screaming at the man*

Rhiannon-why is everything getting so confusing!

Mia- *patting her back* I'll read the next one okay Alex you need to… OH GOD NO!

Alex- what?

Mia- you need to take a nude picture

Alex-what's so bad about that?  
Mia- and show it to a little girl

Alex- O_O isn't that illegal

Mia- *shrug's*

Alex- *sigh* fine *grab's tayla's spare camera and walk's into the toilet's*

*tayla and taila walk in covered in foam*

Erica-oh my god what happened to you, you look like you've just been to the whipped cream factory

Talia- let's just say they didn't respond as well as I had hoped

Tayla- *show's them the video*

Sango- Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the camel you poor thing *hug's taila and kick's tayla to the floor*

Rhiannon- anyway next dares for tayla you've got to say 'you're mom's a bicycle' whenever anyone cough's

Tayla- oh god I'm so glad Shaun isn't here where is he anyway?

Sango and Erica- *point's outside to where Shaun is being wrestled by the mailman* oh and by the way you might wanna burn your spare camera and throw it in the ocean

Tayla- *le gasp* what happened to it!

Larry- *hand's her the dare sheet*

Tayla- oh sweet lady liberty

*Shaun walk's in grinning like a maniac*

Shaun- I feel like I can accomplish any dare now!

Sango- you've got to kiss Brandon

Shaun- *starts chocking on air* w-what?

Erica- you heared the crazy Egyptian girl now go!

Shaun- *shakes his head* you can't force me!

Talia- *walks over and looks at sheet* oh she is well prepared she say's for your dare you've got to let him kiss you

Shaun- fine, Brandon!

Brandon- heyo?

Shaun- *walks up to Brandon and pull's him into a kiss*

Talia- *wolf whistles* go on boy's put on a show

Brandon- *still kissing Shaun put's his finger up at her*

Tayla- how rude anyway next one is for ahk you've got to tell the honest truth okay?

Ahk- you have my word

Tayla- do you like sango?

Ahk- yes very much she is the most wonderful friend I have ever had

Nicole- *gumble* smart ass *grumble*

Erica- Oh what a surprise the next one is for sango would you bear ahk's children?

Sango- w…what! No we're just friends

Everyone other than ahk and sango- sure whatever you say

Tayla- now the next one's for Dexter would you like to read it out Larry? Larry?

Larry- *staring at Shaun and Brandon who are still kissing* is that humanly possible and okay

Nicole- I dunno but it's an awesome dare I'm so glad I thought of it cus I only said they had to kiss I didn't say how long for :)

Larry- okay Dexter she wants's a hug, who would want to hug such an evil demon!

Dexter- *hugs Nicole and smack's Larry*

Erica- well that's all for today until next time me amigos ciao~

Taila- wait what about Alex's dare and we've got another letter

Sango- oh well he should be back by now

Sam and carly- onii-chan!

Sango- who, what, when, where and why!

Sam- alex came up to us

Carly- and he *sniff* showed us a picture *sniff* of him nekid!

Sango- *demonic aura surrounds her* what!

Erica- oh boi this is going to get bad fast so let's move onto the next letter from adamslikeaboss

Heyo peoplez :D well I'll be quick since I've only got 2 dares and 2 truthsKatara- have you had you're first kiss Larry and Talia- cross dress and dance to the gummy bear song Everyone- do you like waffles? Do you like pancakes? Do you like French toast? Do, do, do, do can't wait to get enough food sorry couldn't help myself :D Erica- admit I'm awesome

Katara- *blushes* um no… O/_/O

Alice- so adorable *hugs her*

Talia- sweet another awesome dare and I get to dress as a night guard c'mon Larry

Larry- why me? What have I done to disserve this?

Erica- you accepted the job now go *pushes them out of the room*

Talia and Larry- *come in dressed as each other*

Larry- I'm gonna regret this

Talia- hit that music people!

Larry and Talia- start dancing

Everyone- *burst out laughing* that was epic!

Erica- now next question Adam if you will please read them out *click's her fingers and Adam appears*

Adam- where the hell am i!

Sango- you're here to play truth and dare and read the truth out

Adam- O_O oh I knew that! Anyway do you like waffles?

Everyone- yea we like waffles

Adam- do you like pancakes?

Everyone- yea we like pancakes

Adam- do you like French toast?  
everyone- *about to say it when they are stopped by taila (who is leaning round the corner of the bathroom) and Erica*

Erica- hell no we don't like French toast cus' it's related to france from the bad touch trio

[in hetalia world]

France- *Shivers*

Spain- whats the matter France?  
France- I feel a disturbance in the French force

Prussia- *just got off the phone with Mattie* it's probably nothing

[Back at the museum]

Adam- do it~

Erica- no!

Adam- aww why

Erica- cus' it would be lying and if Larry has taught me anything it's lying is bad

Adam- but you have to~

Erica- ugh fine your awesome!

Adam- cool now before I go-

Erica- *clicks fingers and Adam disappears* well that's it see you next time and don't forget to send some dares

Alice- we need your dares

Sango-and if your wondering Shaun and Brandon completed the dare and are now on oxygen until their breath returns


End file.
